


See you in space, cowboy...

by 2ilver8ox



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: 3 2 1 lets go, And like who doesn't like space cowboys, But for real I love these guys, I think Il'' put another chapter later, I'm sorry come back, Just a fun idea I had for a while, Who doesn't love futrama?, Yes that is a futrama idea, You? - Freeform, anyway might be a one shot, fuck off, ya feel me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ilver8ox/pseuds/2ilver8ox
Summary: You ever just wake up one day and think 'this might as well happen.' Woody Pride has. Join Woody and friends are they are shoved into a new reality and try desperate try to reconnect, go home, and stop the major forces fo evil that is... literally everyone. Everyone is the enemy. Not you Rex, you are an angel and we are happy to have you.Toy Story characters meet a Futrama World that is the Buzz Lighteryear of Star Command TV show.





	1. 1st Day

**Author's Note:**

> So year, I really love Toy story and I really love BLoSC and I am so sad that they are probably never going to meet. Now I have to write it. Like a barbarian. Disgusting.

OOO

He did something he never would ever do. Never thought he would have to. 

He got up. 

Got out of bed, washed his face, yawned a bit, and went to brew himself a pot of coffee. The usually routine

Now, this wouldn’t be such a big deal as nobody could literally give a shit about a morning routine. Everyone does it, nobody thinks about it, just a day in day out thing. But the thing is… he’s a fucking toy.

That thought crosses his sleep ridden mind for a millisecond. 

The man spits a mouthful of creamed coffee all over his counter. 

“What the-!” having enough common scene not to drop mug, placing it on the counter. He looks frantically around, awake for the first time that morning. 

He was… a human?! He was big! And… drinking coffee?!

The now-man runs back up the stairs to the bathroom (how did he know where it was? Whose house is this?) barges in and looks in the mirror at… himself?!

He questions if this is himself because he has never seen this person before in his entire life. In front of him was a man. An actual adult male with a face still having a strong jaw and a rather large nose but fitting for the rather long face, giving good leeway to sharp cheekbones. Morning stubble covered his strong chin but there are clear signs this face struggles for facial hair. Big brown eyes with laugh lines giving an older look and even longer lashes to spare. Brown, slightly curly hair covered his head, messy from sleep. If he looks close enough there are hints of greying near the temple. 

Overall a very human, adult male staring right back at him. 

He screams. 

He could hear footsteps bang down the hall as he cries but he doesn’t stop until the bathroom door swings wide open. 

He stops screaming to see another person. A petite woman about his age with blonde curly hair and big baby blue eyes. They were wide with surprise, fear, confusion, relief, and recognition. 

They stare at each other for a moment. 

They both scream. 

He screams. 

She screams. 

He screams. 

She screams. 

He takes a breath. 

She screams. 

He screams. 

You get the picture. 

They both stop screaming after seeing it wasn’t getting them more answers and just… breath. Looking at each other. 

Woody Pride clears his parched throat (Parched? He has to drink water now!) “So, um… hello… Bo?”

Bo nods, “Yes... it’s me, Woody.”

Woody nods, blowing some air trying to regain his breath, “Okay, okay, okay,” deep breath, “Let’s… let’s figure this out.”

Bo nods, looking a shy away from crying, “Yeah,”

Woody feels something he never felt before. A rumble in his tummy, “After… cleaning up ya know.”

So a morning routine wouldn’t be so bad if, ya know… you never had a morning routine before. You never get out of bed with your own feet, or wash your face because it was never oily, or drink coffee because you don’t drink. Or a million other things that a toy never has to bother with because plastic and string only goes so far. 

So yeah, that’s one way to wake up. 

OOO

Sheriff Woodrow Pride - Age: 43. Living area: Mars. Job: Sheriff of Mars. 

Betty Bo Peep - Age: 42. Living area: Mars. Job: Ranch overseer. 

After getting dressed and sitting down for food of simple fruit and cereal, (neither even wanted to attempt how to work the very advance stove and the utensils frighten them) they sat down and started… learning about themselves. 

They were both old toys. Old enough to know a thing or two about how adults live that kids never should have to worry about. Like social security. Taxes. Driver licenses. And other personal information only bothers when a kid has to have their parents sign a permission slip to go on a trip. 

No, there were words that slipped through the cracks and were left unsaid but the two were smart toys and knew how much parents sacrifice so their kids can live a worry free life. So with that, they were smart enough to call in to… whoever they just called and report not coming into work today. After a few redirects “Sure, Shieff, sir! I’ll tell the boys ya ain’t coming in today! I might just be the coffee guy but you can count on me, sir!” and mishaps, “Miss Bo Peep… you own the company.” they were able to take the day to… figure stuff out. 

So they checked every bit of information they could find. 

The year was 3019. They were born citizens of Mars and have their rocket-licenses (????????) that they could travel about 50 galaxies outside the central stations. Any father needs a deep space passport. Which they also have. 

Bo Peep is heir to a rich ranching company that was one of the first founding colonists of Mars. They made their living by keeping giant mutant cows, bulls, and dinosaurs in their care, whether to sell for meat or leather as they see fit. Her parents died years ago leaving the company on her shoulders. She never married but lives with her closest friend and longest childhood companion, Woodrow Pride. 

Woody came from an immigrant family coming to Mars from Earth in hopes for better lives. His parents work on the Bo Peep’s farm for years and until his parents had him and his brother (?????????) Being the same age, Woody and Betty became the closest of friends. After a horrible accident, his parents were lost in a cattle robbery and the bandits were never caught. That is, until Woody took the mantle of Sheriff. After his parent's death, the Bo Peeps took him and his brother (?????????) in their care and gave them the highest education the owners of Mars could afford. 

Woody grew up, joining the Mars police force and worked his way up as the Sheriff of all of Mars, bringing his parents killers to justice and bringing a new age of peace among the once lawless lands. His brother (still not going to getting over that) is apparently not to be seen for the past 18 years. Despite Woody having no spouse, his brother got married years ago, had two kids and ditch the planet right after the second one. Leaving a certain Emily Davis and her kids behind.

“Oh, stars… Ya gotta be pullin’ my leg,” Woody groans into his hands. Another human difference is his voice now has a slight southern twang to it. His cowboy persona coming into full effect.

“What’s the matter, Woody,” Bo asks with a perfect southern belle charm. 

“Take a look,” handing one of the few photos they were able to find. Most things were on the interest (thank stars for Trixie and those lessons). 

Bo takes it and gives small gasps, “That’s-!”

“Yup,” Woody bangs his head on the table, “My nephew and niece, apparently.”

“Andy and Molly,” Bo whispers holding the picture with such care. Bo was the picture of a beautiful southern beauty. Her hair was a shining gold with just a few strands of grey that only added to her charm. Bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks still as present as the day she was opened from her box. The only difference was her hands. They had their fair share of calluses, suggesting that the Mars Princess pulled her own weight when it comes to her ranch. 

“Yup,” Woody repeats. He can’t believe it. 

His first owner… Michael. Woody remember Micheal’s father picking him at the toy store gave him to a young Michael, eyes wide and young as if we was the greatest thing a kid could have. And for a small family of farmers, he probably was. Micheal only had cowboy toys so it took him the longest time to realize he wasn’t the real deal. Took him until he was in the attic and Micheal was grown up to realize that. 

Then he was given to his second owner, David. He was his first kid really that he understood he was a toy. David had many toys but Woody was there to help them along the way. He wasn’t David’s favorite in turn of the newer ones but he was the only one of the few that lasted. Slinky was one of the others that manage to survive, forming a life long friendship between the two. But David grew up even faster than his father. Woody and Slinky were never even put away as David never went to college, just shelved until he came home with a pregnant Emily and it was a fast forward straight from summer afternoons into adulthood. Until David had his own son… Andy. 

He was Andy’s first real toy after the baby toys started being ignored. And it was Andy that really loved him. For Michael he was a rare gift, for David he was just another toy, but for Andy he was… real. A friend. And when David left Woody couldn't help but feel betrayed as well. Maybe that’s why he was so possessive of being the favorite. The boy he saw grow up to be a man. Someone he thought he knew. Gone. 

His first owner is now his father and his second is now little brother, apparently! And his third owner is now his nephew! 

Bo puts the picture down looking around the rather large mansion. It was humble as mansions go Woody guesses with wooden floors and simple homey designs. It was just large! Big enough for seven families if thinks about it. 7 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, 2 dining rooms from what they have seen so far and more they didn’t even know what they were used for full of tech they have never seen and didn’t know how to use. 

“...This is real,” Bo whispers. 

“Yup,” Woody mumbles from the table.

“Woody,” a hint of amused coming into her voice for the first time, “I’m sure you have more to say than just yup.”

“Nope.”

Bo huff's a laugh, “Well… at least we are together.”

Woody does lift his head at that, “Yeah…” Woody reaches to grab Bo’s hands, “At least we have that.”

Bo and he used to be ‘together’ as together as toys can get at least. They were each other's very special someone. Toys don’t have urges like humans do. They don’t need to release anything or have physical attraction per se. But they can feel love. And over the years while Woody knew he loved Bo at one point it turns into a more familiar love and Bo felt the same. They were some of the oldest toys with the Davis family and they understood that while they were always a special someone to one another their love goes went so far. 

It broke his heart when she went willingly to the garage sale that day… “I missed you.” 

She squeezes back, “I know… but we both knew Molly didn’t need me anymore. I chose to go.”

“Where you… happy?” Woody looks up. 

Bo smiles, laugh lines deep and beautiful, “It was hard without you all but…”

But they still loved each other no matter where they were. Family was family after all. 

Bo squeezes his hand again, “Maybe… maybe the others are here as well. Maybe we can figure out how to get back together.”

She sounded so hopeful. Woody knows that they have to be. 

“Right,” Woody sits up, “We ain’t gonna to get anywhere moping around here,” he feels that familiar sense of leadership coming back, “We need to figure out how we got here and how to get back. That means seeing if anyone else got stuck here as well.”

Bo swipes up the holo-computer (after the first few fails she finally got the hang of it) “Well…” she starts swiping the computer with surprising ease, “I think… we might actually have existed here before we came.”

Woody leans forward to get a better look, “Whata ya mean?”

“Think about it,” Bo continues typing like she has done it all her life, “When you woke up this morning you got out of bed, washed your face, and got coffee, right?”

“Yeah?” he answers not seeing her point.

“You have never done any of that before yet you knew how to work a coffee machine that came out of the year 3010”

Woody sputters, “I- I mean, well, I wasn’t really thinking…”

“Exactly,” Bo pulls up a tab, “You weren't thinking. It was natural to you, like… muscle memory,” she types another thing, “I think that our memories of toys are now in these bodies. They- we are real people with real lives and we can feel and understand what to do as human but just with the wrong memories.”

Woody nods thinking to this morning. He has never had to dress himself before but, “I… think you’re right,” looking at the picture of Andy and Molly. They were both so young, Andy looking around 17 before he went off to college and Molly being around 10 herself, “That only makes the situation worse if we are taking someone else’s lives right now.”

Bo doesn’t say another as she the holo-computer to Woody, “I think I found something.”

On the screen shows two similar figures. 

“Mr, and Mrs, Potato head!” Woody jumps at the sight. 

The two did look not so different from their original toy appearance. They were bigger but not human, more like giant walking potatoes with little root feet and arms. They were almost realistically creepy but the longest he looked the more and more he saw his grumpy friend and nasally wife that means so much to him. If that is them after all.

Bo nods, grinning, “Yes. They seem to be bankers here on Mars, in the same town we are in fact. They are in charge of our finances. They are… Starchens?” she clicks on the word, “A kinds of root-alien life form with the capacity of intellectual thought.”

Woody groans, “Aliens? So not only we are in the future but there are aliens and we live on Mars,” he goes back to banging his head on the table, “This is just perfect place for Buzz!” he bangs his head again, “Ow… Ow… Ow… Ow… ya know this hurts a lot more now that I’m not made of plastic.”

Bo ignores him, “There is also a Rex a Dinosaurus, a lizard species who works on our ranch.”

“He’s got arms now,” Woody, of course, notes first, “Good for him.”

Despite having the head of a real dinosaur with actually sharp teeth the dinosaur still couldn't lose that goofy smile. His size was nearly twice the size of a human’s now his spine was standing up straight. He was sporting a pair of jeans and matching jean jacket with a red bandana around his neck. Despite the size, teeth, and scale he still has that gentle look about him.

“Slinky owns a hotel in town, some dog humanoid alien,” Bo pulls up another image. 

A weenie dog humanoid, a bit shorter than human size being a small dog species only making it up with a longer neck. Also sporting…?

“Are those springs on his elbows?”

Bo nods reading some more, “Looks like he got into an accident some years back. Ex-police force and got into some trouble. He was hurt but… you saved him. He got surgery on his elbows and knees to give him springs,” she chuckles a bit, “He wanted to be ready anytime the Sheriff needed another hand to throw down.”

“Man’s best friend,” Woody whisper, hoping to every star in the sky that this was his friend he was looking at. 

“Jessie is also on the force as your deputy. Bullseye is right next to her, robotic enhancements on his legs to give him rockets,” Bo keeps searching for their friends, “Hamm is another humanoid, the mayor of Mars, and goes by Dr. Porkchop.”

“Hilarious,” Woody starts bouncing his foot waiting for the obvious name to come up. 

“All LGMs I find seem to be...” Bo keeps typing in the same name he has been waiting for… and stops. 

“What’s wrong?” Woody asks a scene of dread filling him. 

Bo gulps not believes what she is seeing, “The LGM and… Buzz…” she whispers, “He is… “ she turns the holo to Woody, “Buzz is the number one space ranger in the galaxy.”

Woody stars at the scene. There was a picture of Buzz. Not a picture of the number one toy. No, a celebrity shot of one of the highest ranking, most decorated, most respected member of the Starfleet Command and their ever waging war against the very real Evil Emperor Zurg. 

Who is now a very real threat. 

Woody stares. And processes. 

And bangs his head on the table, “Ow.”

OOO

Buzz wouldn’t consider himself the calmest person. Sure, when place under pressure he knows how to handle the situation well and even take charge easily when needed. But overall he isn’t the what he considered the picture of mature, rational thought. 

That being said, compared the Woody however he is a goddamn expert in the art of zen. 

Woody, while being a great leadership, would worry a problem into a wall if he can’t do anything and it would be Buzz to bring him back to Earth. He was once an air-head space ranger in the need for a rude wake-up call but Woody was there for him when reality finally hit and Buzz planned to return the favor after years of neglect started coming down.

That being said… while he wasn’t the most rational person he could keep his cool.

Example: Him waking up in Starfleet Command instead of Bonnie's’ Room didn't lead to some startling reactions. 

He got up, got dressed, did his morning exercises, shower, ate, equipment check, security check, training, drills, lunch, more drills, meetings, dinner, last training for the night, and bed. 

A full 24 hours of silently screaming in his head that everything is wrong and nothing is okay and he wasn't to go home. 

But he got through it without alerting a single person that he was 100% not okay. 

Which… is pretty sad. Whoever was in this body before really wasn’t the most social character, was he? He was mostly left alone, trusting his feet to take him where he needs to go and trusting his mouth to say the right things he was expected to say. 

It was horrible. 

But he survived. So while he was supposed to be in bed for his usually 7 hours of sleep, he instead got to his holo-computer and started looking. 

He knows this is real. This isn’t some strange fantasy that he was living in where only a cowboy themed toy could knock the reality into him. No, this was a real spaceship with real people and in a real human body. 

He was able to deduce that he was in his TV show, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. If the characters where anything to go by at least. Something that Any watched religiously with all his toys there as well. The toys and he were either mock the more ridiculous scenes the TV Buzz would say or do, remembering vividly the similarly their Buzz had when he first came, or they would reenact the more dramatic parts. Once they got the computer to download some booted videos of Woody’s Roundup just so they could reenact some of Woody’s show.... And mock him as well. Fair is fair. 

But this was not a Saturday morning cartoon. No, this was… a life. A reality of some kind where he was the Buzz Lightyear, the greatest ranger that this fleet has had to offer. And was continuing fighting an ongoing battle battled a giant he evil Zurg in the name of the galaxy. 

Buzz groans. 

He just wanted to go home. 

“Buzz?”

Buzz lifts his head at the noise seeing…. XR at the door. 

“Sorry, didn't see you there,” as he closes the computer with a swipe of the hand. Nothing like learning about yourself from a Wiki page.

XR raises a metal brow, “It’s cool, it’s cool. Not like I cast the most memorable figure,” he chuckles a bit, “I just walked in thinking... hey, didn’t get to see my best bud yesterday and thought to catch you for breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” Buzz narrows his eyes, looking around the room for a clock on the wall… which seems to be another thing that is outdated as he couldn't find one. 

“Yeah?” XR pulls a windup clock from his little robot body (where he got one of those in this day and age, Buzz will never know) “It’s 7 AM, buddy. Bright and early,” returning the clock, “Don’t tell you were up all night or something? If you were going to have a rager you could have at least invited me!” he says with a disapproving look and hands on his hips that suggested disappointed. 

Buzz didn’t know what to say, “Didn’t mean to. Got a little carried away… with procedure.”

“Oh, geez, Forgiven them,” XR chuckles, “I’ll even forget it if you don’t tell me anything about it. I don’t know how you always go on about procedure this or rules that.”

Buzz tenses at that. It… was strange. Having someone that he doesn’t know knowing him. Sure, he watched the show, appreciated the bonds of friendship that his TV counterpart made with his crew after their many hardships. But that wasn’t him. He wasn’t Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. He was Buzz, Andy’s toy. Or rather Buzz, Bonnie’s toy. He doesn't know these people like they knew him. Or… their Buzz. 

“Buzz?” XR leans him, “Buzz, buddy? Chum? Pal? Kinda losing you there. You okay?” taking a thermometer from nowhere, “You’re ain't getting sick on me, are you? 20 years on the force and now you choose to have your first sick day.”

Buzz gently pushes the thermometer away from his head, “I’m fine just… let’s get some food.” Damn human body needs its daily nutrients or whatever. 

XR still looks pretty suspicious but easily backs off, “Okay, fine, don’t tell me. But if you got some tea to spill and I didn’t hear it I am going to T-pose you so hard.”

Buzz just stares at the robot… understanding nothing. 

“Heheh,” RX at least having the dignity to look embarrassed, “Try to keep up with the kids today,” he fake coughs in his hands, quickly heading to the door, “Mira and Booster will be waiting at our usual spot so I’ll let you get to it,” and with that rolled out the doors that closed behind him. 

Buzz stares at the lost door for a long moment. He doesn't want to get food. He doesn’t want to face people. He doesn’t want to pretend to be friends with people when he has a family somewhere probably looking for him right now. 

He takes a deep breath. 

Counts to ten. 

And finally… gets up. 

OOO


	2. 3 Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The toys are settling into their new lives better than they thought they could. Almost scary how well they fit in... huh, a little too well actually.

OOO

 

“ _Reach for the sky_.”

 

“Really? Of all the lines you could say, you choose the most cliche. Hmph, and you said I’m living in the past.”

 

Considering the situation, Woody was in his thought it was the pretty good line to say at the time 3 months of getting used to a human body and he was going to say his catchphrase, damn it! Sure the human body thing was kinda annoying at first but to be a real Sheriff… Well, Woody is not one to complain. And more importantly… he thought he looked pretty cool.

 

Electric Laso in both hands, he was standing face to face with the newest Demagogue on the block.

 

“You’re never going to get away with this,” the crook continues, “You ain’t got nothing on me, ya hear! _Nothing_!”

 

“I wouldn’t be saying that, _Stinky Pete_.”

 

“It’s Stinkler! Pete _Stinkler_ !” the fellow ex-toy shouts, face turning an ugly shade of red from anger, “I am not some half-assed background character anymore! I am-” holding an unimpressive pose, “A _KING_!”

 

Stinky Pete didn’t form well into the human life. While he might be wearing a three-piece suit, probably costing more than Woody’s speeder, it didn’t do anything to make the man look any less slimy. White bread neatly trimmed, pug still present, nose round and rosy. He would have looked like a capitalist mall Santa if it wasn’t for the eyes. Eyes that hold no warmth or compassion, rather a calculating, manipulative, greedy pig. (No offense Hamm.)

 

Just a month in this world and Pete showed his disgusting face. Coming out as an up and coming new politician, gathering the support of the Mars people with false promises and dividing the planet against each other. He spread false rumors and lies faster than a snake in water, but Woody could do nothing and watch as his enemy gain in popularity and he hadn’t a leg to stand on.

 

No matter how much his platoon told him he was wrong about Pete he knew the truth and didn’t stop watching him, waiting for a chance to finally lock him up. He had to admit, the guy knew how to keep his nose clean but it was only a matter of time before his true nature showed.

 

Right now. He caught him red handed.

 

Sadly red handed means Pete has a button that could set off all the bombs in the Heart of Mars, a vast crater that holds the largest city on Mars, in his hand.  

 

But red handed nonetheless!

 

“You are a delusional, sad little man,” Woody the Sheriff cooly replies, “The citizens of Mars ain’t your playthings.”

 

Movement catches the corner of his eye. He makes sure Pete doesn’t notice, keeping his eyes on the prize.

 

“Like you have any room to talk!” Pete spats, “You’re telling me I’m _delusional._ I’m trying to make a living in a world I was forced into.”

 

 _Keep him talking,_ “By cheating yourself to the top.”

 

“Hey,” Pete shrugs, “That’s politics.”

 

“You tried to have Hamm _assassinated_.”

 

Hamm was having one of his many public appearances on Mars, trying to calm the citizens as more and more fake news spread among them. It was there _someone_ tried to take his life. While Woody’s possy went to look for the shooter, Woody went straight to the source. Pete in an old abandoned barn, piles upon piles of incriminating evidence behind him in the form of fake IDs, bastardized news reports, and other information that will undoubtedly lock him up for a real long time.

 

“Blah, blah, blah,” Pete replies oh-so maturely, “You take everything so _personal,_ Woody. You know despite popular belief, not everything is about _you_.”

 

Woody narrows his eyes. _Just a little longer…_

 

“But enough talk!” Pete sceams waving the button with reckless abandon, “You have no proof to arrest me! It’s my word against yours! And once I push this button, _nothing_ will stop me from ruling Mars with an Iron Fist!” Maniacal laughter ensues.

 

Woody tightens his grip on his laso. Just a little _more._

 

“This is the end, Woody,” Pete grins, looking as _stinky_ as he ever did, “The last episode of your Roundup...”

 

“ _Now_!”

 

“YODEL-AY-EE-OOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

 

Out of the shadows came the rootinest tootinest cowgirl on this side of the solar system: _BAZOOKA JANE!_

 

“What th-” the only words Pete was able to get out before being kicked straight in the face by the heel of a boot. Spurs included.

 

Woody was right behind her, electric laso moving faster than lightning. Before Pete could even hit the ground Woody had his hogtied seven times over… and shocking him for good measure. Can never be too careful.

 

Jessie drop from the ceiling like a bat out of hell, landing with the grace that was nearly non-human, “ _SHOOOOO_ -WEEE! That’s what you get, you boot licking varmint!”

 

She barely changed at all. Despite being just a few years younger than Woody she shows no sign of aging. Hair as red as the Mars sands, eyes green as the recreational forests, and just as spry as any boneless doll. She was full of the life and energy that nearly brought into the question if she was 100% human.

 

A far cry from when he first found her. She was scared, on the verge of a panic attack when he and Bo found her. With no one but Bullseye near her, she wasn’t sure if she finally cracked or gone to wherever toys go in the sky. But once she knew that she’s wasn’t alone she was back to her old determined self again.

 

Woody walks behind her easily, “Easy there, cowgirl. We need him alive to turn him in,” glancing at the pathetic wiggling mess at his feet, “... _mostly_.”

 

“Hmph!” Jessie folds her arms, “Anything the courts give him is too good, I say.”

 

“Probably,” Woody agrees, “But at least this way everyone will know that their ‘kind, old fashion, Pete’ was just a hoax.”

 

“ _Make Mars great again_ ,” Jessie sneers, “I outta _step_ on you.”

 

Pete makes a nasty reply but it was greatly underwhelmed as the glowing laso was covering his mouth.

 

“Let’s hook him up then,” Woody bend down to pick up the button that Pete dropped when he fell.

 

He freezes.

 

“Woody?” Jessie bends down as well, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Jess,” Woody gets up slowly, “Did you see which way this button fell when you kicked him.”

 

Jessie stares… and pales....

 

Pete’s muffled laughter fills the abandoned barn.

 

Jessie kicks him in the face.

 

Woody is already halfway out the barn, “Quick! We still got time to stop the bombs before they go off!”

 

Jessie is right behind him, “BULLSEYE!”

 

Like magic, the horse was right there, ready and willing. Another lucky individual untouched by time or space, he looked less like a real horse and more like his cartoonish doll-like self. Sure, he’s bigger and made of some kind of metal that allowed for him to have a wet nose and tongue strangely enough, but damn if he isn’t the same trusty steed Woody knows and loves.  

 

He gives a curious snort.

 

Jessie jumps to the front while Woody gets to the back, “We need to get to the Heart of Mars in less than 3 minutes! You think you can handle it, old boy?”

 

Bullseyes snorts, _offended_.

 

“You heard the horse!” Jessie clicks her spurs to Bullseye’s sides, “RIDE LIKE THE WIND, BULLSEYE!”

 

The click initiated the transformation.

 

Bullseye lifts his legs high in the air… as they started to rotate in ways that no horse should be able to bend, transforming into… _rockets!_

 

Like a bullet, Bullseye glinds over the Mars terrain, not riding like the wind. _He is the wind._

 

Woody holds on to hat during the ride… he only hopes that they make it in time.

 

OOO

 

“I can’t believe we made it in time.”

 

“That…. was _too_ close,” Jessie huffs, putting all her weight on the old couch.

 

“You’re telling me,” Woody plots on the sofa in agreement.

 

After saving the day again, both Jessie and Woody gave themselves the rest of the day off before filling in any reports to relax at their usual spot. The Toy Box Bed and Breakfast. A humble but very successfully hotel that they were able to hang their hats in its off hours when they clean after lunch or whenever the manager feels like it. Like right now at the Hotel Bar, lying in the old wore sofa at the side.

 

A raspy chuckle interrupts their woes, “Another day saved by Woodrow Pride and Jessie Jane Davis. How about a round of drinks to celebrate.”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Jessie doesn’t bother opening her eyes, “Apple juice. Straight from the bottle.”

 

“I’ll have a glass of milk,” Woody mutters, facing down on the sofa cushion, “Hold the chocolate, I’m driving tonight.”

 

Slinky gives another warm chuckle, “Coming right up.”

 

The dog humanoid shoots his elbow back for momentum, springing the forearm to the top shelf of the bar’s wall of drinks, a good 6 meters till it reaches the ceiling. His other arm slings to the left, reaching the fridge all the way down the hall. With a quick grab of grade aid number 6 apple juice one paw and milk in the other. Both retract quickly back to its owner, carefully pouring two glasses without a sweat.

 

Slinky was the hardest to get through. He thought he had been destroyed in his sleep and this was some strange after-whatever-toys-have dream. He locked himself in the hotel closet, refusing to answer to anyone. The staff was about to call the police to get him help until the police came to them, unannounced.

 

Sheriff Woody asked everyone, except obviously his deputy Jessie Davis and strangely enough, Miss Bo Peep was with him, to leave the four and give them time. The staff, of course, listened to the trusted man but still worried over their beloved manager.

 

What happened itself was never known. All the staff knows that Sylvester Slinkton finally emerged from his hiding spot and in the arms of a tired, but relieved looking sheriff.

 

They will never know the tears, the doubts, and the utter joy that all four experienced. They could never understand if they tried.

 

“So,” Slinky waddles over with his stubby legs that all wiener dogs have in any universe to the two country folk, “What was it this time? Down to the last second or down to the last _millisecond_?”

 

“Three seconds actually,” Woody lifts his head enough to grab the milk with a sniff, “ _Thank you very little_.”

 

Slink gives a low whistle holding Jessie’s drink _just_ out of her reach, “Three whole seconds. Well, what ya’ll complaining about then? You could have gotten a bite to eat with that much time on your hands.”

 

“Slinky, I love you with all my heart, but I swear I am going to stretch you into guitar strings if you don’t give me that drink,” Jessie says with a super sweet tone.

 

Slinky says nothing but hands the drink without hesitation.

 

“Thank you,” as she drowns her drink, “ _That’s the stuff._ Not like that bitter cra-”

 

“Jessie! Woody!”

 

Woody gives a side glare to his partner as he sits up ready to greet their newest guests, “Mr. and Mrs. Potato-Head, it’s good to see you.”

 

“Oh Woody, how many times do I have to tell you call me Francy!” Mrs. Francine Fries Potato-Head’s voice couldn’t be more clear as she waddles towards the trio, “We heard about it all on the news, it was so dramatic! Isn’t that right, dear?”

 

“Yeah, dramatic and boned-headed. You can have least caught the damn button,” Mr. Potato-head clearly was less impressed. He still has his bowler hat and moustache, though now made of some thin black roots rather than actual hair.

 

Both aliens were just shy of the average human height, apparently having different biology from any of their friends because of being vegetables now. They have roots arms instead of their plastic limbs and actually had legs for that matter. For as strange as their realistic looks were they were still the closest to their toy form than any of the gang was, right next to Bullseye.

 

They were the one to come to them actually. Knocking on the door and demanding answer with the subtlety of a sledgehammer. Just their style anyway, but that didn’t make them any less happy to see the gang. It was one of the rare times Woody had even seen Mr. Potato-Head show his more vulnerable side, showing how truly happy he was to see them all safe and sound.

 

But he still could be a _jerk_.

 

“Like you could have done any better, _Terry_.”

 

“That’s Mr. Potato-Head to you, cowboy,” Mr. Terry Tot Potato-Head snapped, “First names or not, that doesn’t change a thing.”

 

“Oh, don’t be so sniggy, sweetie,” Francy gently scolds, “I think it is exciting! It’s like we are undercover agents or secret spies!” she gives a high pitched squeal.

 

“Woody!” A certain Dinosaurus came crashing in. Literally. “That was amazing! We saw the whole thing from the tellatron!”

 

“Wait! Slow down Rex, remember your strength-!”

 

But it was no use. Red lifted Woody up like he was a bunch of grapes, swinging him in his arms like he was a rag doll. Figuratively.

 

Rex was the longest to find despite being the closest. It took all of them to search for him, despite being to large he as he is, he sure didn’t make it easy on any of them. The gang returned to Bo’s house to organize a larger search party until the sound of sobbing was heard from the Bo Peep farmhouse.

 

Behind several of the domestic brachiosaurus, there was the crying Dinosaur they all know and love. It didn't take long to convince him that they were real but it did take a while to calm him down from flip-flopping from happiness to sadness. No biological body, new handle on his emotions.

 

“Can’t… breath….”

 

“Yeah, you sure did say my bacon,” looks like everyone is coming as the big pig himself walked in.

 

“Think nothing of it, _Mayor_ ,” Jessie winks at the humanoid pig.

 

Hamm adjusted his completely unnecessary monocle, “I won’t lie they guy was making me sweat like a pig by his approval ratings. Just three months in office and I’m going to lose this gig.”

 

“It’s not like you even earn it, Buster,” Mr. Potatoe-Head snaps in his usual manner when dealing with the uncultured swine. 

 

“That’s Dr. Porkchop to you. I don’t know what I’m a doctor in but I know I’ve earn it.”

 

Dr. Hamilton Porker. Out of all of the gang, he was the most stable of the pack, taking three whole days before coming to the gang thinking that this was just some strange afterlife where he has to smile for cameras and fill out reports. Not the best but hey food’s good. No Woody had to go to him to get things cleared out and Hamm took the news in stride.

 

He still hugged everyone the second he saw them but refuses if you bring it up.

 

Rex Tyranus and Hamilton Porker. You know them, let’s get to it.

 

“Let go of the poor guy, Rex, he is trying a color I don’t think humans should be.”

 

“Oh, right! Sorry, Woody.”

 

Rex drops Woody to the floor. He somehow lands on his feet but leans heavily on the big guy to get his breath.

 

“Hey... Hamm…” Woody lifts a finger, taking another breath, “Now that... that _debacle_ is over, any luck on contacting Star Command?”

 

Hamm’s pig face scrunches up, that’s not good, “This terrorist act was an inside political matter  and not an evil universal matter according to Star Command. Star Command _recommended_ that Buzz shouldn’t get involved.”

 

“So in other words…” Woody starts.

 

“No,” Hamm finishes.

 

“What!” Jessie slams her juice on the coffee table, “I thought they protected anyone!”

 

“They do…” Hamm giving her and Woody a look, “But with the best _Sheriff_  and _deputy_ this side of the galaxy, it is kinda hard to ask for their best space commander for duty.”

 

Woody slumps back into the couch groaning, “... Why can Zurg attack _us_!”

 

Everyone gives Woody a _look_.

 

“Not-Not that I actually _want_ that… it’s just, uh...” he coughs in his hand, “Ya know… makes things easier and, um... Oh, _come on_!” he stands up after failing to save face, “You all want to see him too!”

 

“Of course we do, Woody,” Jessie says softly.

 

“But,” Terry takes up quickly, “This is _Zurg_ . Yeah, he was a stupid villain in the cartoon. Probably still is. But he is a stupid villain with an evil _army_. I miss the space boy as much as the next guy but this is real.”

 

Rex looks down, “And Buzz has to actually fight that guy. Every day.”

 

“And we can’t help him…” Francy says, “Not from here at least.”

 

Woody looks at all of them, regretting his words. Of course, they miss Buzz too. They are a _family,_ and they would do anything for each other. But… Buzz was _his_ best friend and Woody was a selfish toy at heart. He didn’t want to share his best friend with the rest of the galaxy, space hero or not.

 

Hamm folds his arms, “Despite our star boy’s importance, he still got regular duties to attend to. We can’t even send him a letter unless we are on his approval lists.”

 

Woody flops back to the couch, “This is such bullsh- _roar_. Bullroar.”

 

Jessie gives him a look.

 

Woody ignores it.

 

They both agreed. Cursing is a no-no.

 

More importantly, they have to think of a way to contact Buzz without risking the lives of an entire plant… for now at least.

 

“Uncle Woody?”

 

Each toy freezes, refusing to move. Years of instinct being trained in them at the sound of a non-toy’s voice ringing through the hotel restaurant.

 

But just as quick as they froze, they unfroze. The need to breath helps when you can’t hold your breath indefinitely.

 

“Uncle Woody!” a small blonde girl came rushing in without hesitation, running straight for the rugged sheriff at full force.

 

Woody took it like a chap, “Hey Princess,” hugging the 10-year-old back with as much enthusiasm.

 

Bo walks in with another woman, “They were waiting outside. I had a hunch you would all be here.”

 

“Careful Molly, we don’t know if Woody has any injuries,” a calmer mother figure that is Emily Davis reminds her daughter.

 

“It’s okay, Emily,” took him half a month to get used to calling her that. He got as Molly still hung on, swinging her around a bit, “No physical injuries, just my pride.”

 

“What?” the fourth expected voice calls out, “How can _that_ be injured, Uncle Woody? You won! You’re a hero!”

 

Andy Davis, age 17, blue eyes, and freckled faced. Really, he looked _nothing_ like his dad, in this world and the last. But that is for the better.

 

Molly lets go easily as Andy makes his way over, giving him a big hug and getting one in return. It took Woody two weeks to work up the courage to face his _family_. And even then he wasn’t ready.

 

What can he say, he’s new this whole human thing. And tear duck thing.

 

“Thanks, partner.” Woody smiles in a full head of hair.

 

Andy hugs back once more before letting go, eyes looking up with nothing but admiration and awe.  

 

It made Woody feel like he could take on the world when Andy looked at him like that. LIke he _was_ a hero. Like he really could save the day and be the person Andy saw him as. If he was half of what’s Andy’s story made him out to be, well, he really could do anything.

 

Heh, Woody is just happy to be able to hold his Andy.

 

Andy moved over to his Aunt Jessie to ask more about the arrest. She goes into full story mode for the whole family to hear.

 

_Family. They are a family._

 

Jessie re-telling the tale to Molly and Andy, Bullseye coming out of nowhere providing hoove language commentary. Slinky and Terry keeping Rex from trying to juggle some chairs. Hamm and Bo talking more of the political parts of their new lives. Emily and Francy talking about a court case. They were a family alight.

 

When Emily was pregnant with Molly it was Francy who helped her through college to her law degree. Jessie, her own sister, took time and money to fund for her education. Terry helped Emily with the divorce papers even when the father was gone for it. Hamm gave her a job at his old law firm. Rex was their personal babysitter. Slinky was a personal cook. Bo and Woody a constant figures in their lives and Bullseye picking the kids up from school.

 

Memories that they don’t have but the feelings are all there. They will do anything and everyone for these kids. All the more grateful for whoever lives they stole… well, not they _wanted_ to steal these people’s lives but, hey, all the better for them.

 

“-And Andy’s thinking about going to Star Command Academy.”

 

The statement rang out in a lull in the conversation, catching everyone’s attention.

 

“Molly!” Andy glares at his sister, “I didn’t say that!”

 

“You were thinking about applying,” she shoots back, “I saw the application papers.”

 

“I…” the teen’s eyes wandered to Woody then back just as fast, “I’m not too sure about it…”

 

Emily shakes her head, giving Woody a sympathetic look, “I don't know where he is getting these ideas. He’s always want to be the next sheriff. Now there is all this ranger talk. It sounds so dangerous.”

 

Andy looks down again, face red flushing either from embarrassment or shame.

 

Woody thought he would be jealous. Or upset in the least. But he was surprised that he felt a wave of calmness that hit him instead, “Hey partner,” he puts a hand to Andy’s back “let's go for a walk.”

 

Andy looks up, slowing following the Sheriff's lead, getting ready for a lecture he was sure to get.

 

They both make their way down the hall, to a nice outdoor ledge. The sun had set a while ago and the stars were out. Spacecrafts and satellites clear in the sky, not detaching from the beauty the stars had to offer.

 

“So…” Woody leans against the railing, “Space Ranger. eh?”

 

Andy groans, “It's nothing! Just a stupid thought.”

 

“I don’t think it’s stupid.”

 

Andy looks up at his Uncle in surprise, “You… you don’t?”

 

“Nope,” Woody grins, “Being a Space Ranger is an honorable thing, Andy. And if that is what you want then… I support it.”

 

Andy looks like Sheriff just grew two heads, “You… really… but I… _I don’t have what it takes_ ,” his own self-consciousness taking over, “I’m not brave like you or strong like Aunt Jessie. I’m just… me”

 

“Andy,” Woody grabs the young man’s shoulder, looking him within the eye, “No matter what you do, you are going to be great in it. Greatness is _in_ you…”

 

Woody has seen this kid grow up, from dealing with a leaving father to taking care of a young sister. To anyone else those seem like normal things but to a kid… that’s everything.  

 

“But you gotta take the bull by the horns. Stick to it, no matter what they throw at you! And when the time comes, when you get the chance to really test the rough of your boots and show what you’re made of…” he takes a deep breath looking away, hoping not to scare Andy with his intensity, “Well, I hope I’m there, catching some of the light coming off you that day.”

 

Andy just stares at him.

 

Woody wasn’t looking so he never sees the tears build up in those bright blues eyes

 

Woody glances down at him for just a second and that was enough.

 

Andy collapsed in Woody's arms, holding him tightly. Woody welcomed the warmth with open arms.

 

And it was in moments like these, moments like this that made Woody question.That made him doubt.

 

_Would it really be so bad to just stay here?_

 

OOO

 

Buzz is going to lose his goddamn mind. If he hasn’t already he means.

 

“This is our newest target,” the XR pulls out his own personal holographic picture, “Don’t let his huggable face fool you. This man strikes fear into the heart of even the worst villains. He makes the most hardened criminals scream at the night. This man, no, this monster goes by the horrible name that is-”

 

“Lotso bear,” Buzz growls with distance written all over his voice.

 

“Well thanks for taking all my thunder, Buzz. Not like I practiced that. Not like I put effort into my routine,” XR mutters loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

Mira raises a brow at this, “You know this guy? He just started making noise a month ago.”

 

“Yeah,” Booster offer, “He isn’t in any Star Command logs or criminal records. And, not to brag or anything, but I have seen _all_ your fights and _not once_ did you fight this guy.”

 

Buzz thanked years of playing plastic to keep his face calm despite wanting to punch his face through a wall, “We go back… before I joined the force.”

 

All three of his subordinates stopped at that. As much as they like to think they their commander it was times like these that they remember there is still a lot they really don't know.

 

It wasn’t a comfortable feeling.

 

Mira raises her other eyebrow at that, “Oh… I see,” when she really doesn’t, “Well, if you have fought him before that means you have some info about him, right?”

 

Buzz puts his arms behind his back walking across the ship’s deck, “I think you could tell me more than I would know. All I know is this… that bear is a master of manipulating. Willing to throw away anyone or _anything_ that gets in his way and has no sympathy for his fellow to- citizen.”

 

He never knew what happened to Lotso after the Dump. For all he knows he could have escaped, be on the run to another daycare, ruining lives of other toys. Or dead. Burned or capture by some adults. Buzz didn’t know and didn’t _care_ . If he never saw the stuffed strawberry scented bastard again, it would still be _too soon_.

 

Pointing to now.

 

Buzz takes a seat at the head of the ship, on a one-way ticket to trade world to find this newest criminal.

 

Lotso Huggins.

 

This may be a galaxy with billions of trillions of life forms but there is no way, in this world or in the next, was there a chance that a pink Bear-humanoid named Lotso Huggins was just pure coincidence.

 

Apparently taking a hand in fraud and species trafficking. The latter being one of the highest capital punishments you can make. Befitting for a bear who saw others only as things to be used and then thrown away.

 

Whoever is running this game show called life really enjoys making him miserable.

 

Buzz had taken to the Star Command lifestyle like a hand to a glove. He knew what to say, knew how to take down a criminal. He was built for this after all. If his partners in the law force shown any noticeable differences in him they didn’t show it. It made him question how much he really grew away from his original persona.

 

Was he really so different? He couldn’t question being a toy, right? Is was… it was his whole life. Not this. But what if... what is this is what he really supposed to be. He isn’t a toy anymore. He isn’t with Andy or Bonnie or… his family. And just who was he without his family…

 

But now… now things are _different_.

 

Now Lotso is here. A memory from his past. As much as he brought distance he brought something else. Something far stronger.

 

 _Hope_.

 

Buzz may be a ranger but no professionalism in the world could get him to hold back on this.

 

Because _this…_ is personal.

 

OOO

 

Buzz may have hoped that his cadets didn’t notice a change in Buzz but he would be wrong.

 

He just didn't notice a change in them.

 

Buzz has always been a great guy. The best! A kinda friend you could have a drink with and rely on. But now… there was someone more… humane about him. Booster saw that. As much as he loved Buzz and knew he wasn’t one for social statuses, he befriended him when he was still a janitor, after all, there was still something… untouchable about him. Like he could do nothing wrong. But now something shifted. He seemed more... grounded. Like he didn’t know all the answers, which isn’t a bad thing, but instead of being the reliable friend who would tell you what you should do he was… a reliable friend that will walk with you to help you do what to do.

 

It was.. different.

 

Buzz has always been organized, one for regulations and doing tedious maintenance work, there was a change in that. He could be so annoying when it comes to manual things like that. It was that chip upper attitude that XR never really understood. And he was still one for regulations but now… he laughed. He laughs at XR jokes, chuckles at the more ridiculous antics, even _snickers_ at his witty one-liners! Buzz has always been a great guy but… well, he never used to rub XR’s dome with such a soft expression. Buzz was a rule follower but… XR never know he had a sense of humor.

 

It… was different.  

 

Buzz loved kids. Adored them! Always willing to entertain them or show off for the little ones. But something shifted… Now when Mira sees Buzz with any younger one, whether being children of diplomats they were guarding or kids in the streets he would. Play with them. Ask them questions about their favorite toys, talk to them like they were perfectly rational adults, treat them with the utmost respect. Buzz loved kids but Mira had never seen her commander so… vulnerable. Buzz Lightyear is never vulnerable. He is strong and untouchable and fearless but now… he is softer.

 

 _He_ was different.

 

Despite being oldest out of all of them, being 37 afterall and 20 of those being in Star Command, he never acted like it. He pulled rank more than life experience over any argument. But now… now he _felt_ older. Not in the way he moved, still the best of the best, just in the way he spoke. Like he has lived his life and learned from. Seen others live their lives and seen the worst and best the galaxy has to offer.

 

20 years is a long time to explore the galaxy but 37 is still too young to sound like _that_.

 

To sound like you have seen a whole generation grow up and leave you behind.

 

That was quite evident for the past three months for the trio. As much as they trust, respect, and dare they say even love their Commanding Officer... they are starting to realize while they work with Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, they don’t know anything about Buzz Lightyear himself. Where he grew up, what his culture is like, his personal life, or any life he had before coming to the academy.

 

Just as they start to wonder about Buzz’s life before star command, they realize that no one really knows.

 

On one hand, none of it really matters. It doesn't matter if Buzz was from a planet or a moon or if his parents were robots or he was some bastard son. Because none of that makes Buzz who he is. Buzz is their strong, trustworthy, kind-hearted friend who fights the good fight and never gives up on his friends or his galaxy. His past doesn’t define him and he is always aiming to the future.

 

But on the other hand… they _want_ to ask him. They wanted to know where he grew up and if he made favorite restaurants. They want to know if Buzz wore shoelaces or velcro growing up. What kind of games did he play? Was he just as organized then as he is now? Does he have any embarrassing stories to tell? They wanted to know the useless information. They want to get to know their friend who they have known for more than a year now but… how do you just bring up conversation when you know someone so well already.

 

That being said they really do mean to ask him… once they get the courage. (XR voted Mira asking him because no way-Jose he was going to.)

 

But… while none of them _mean_ to eavesdrop on Buzz’s completely and totally private conversation with their newest prisoner...

 

When life gives you lemons as the saying goes.

 

“You treated everyone like something they can use… like your _toys_.”

 

“The bear is smiling,” XR whispers, eye in his hand, looking around the corner offering narrative.

 

“I think the only one here playing make believe is you… Buzz Lightyear.”

 

“What does that mean?” Booster whispers loudly.

 

“Shhh!” XR just as loudly shushes, “Buzz is staring the fur carpet down.”

 

“You made me your _plaything_ , made me forget who I was and what I stand for... Made me attack the people I love. And for that... you are to never be forgiven.”

 

“Oooooooh, man,” XR chuckles uncomfortably, “I’m glad he is on our side. Would not want to piss this guy off, no siry.”

 

“I have never heard him this mad,” Mira whispers, “Not even at _Zurg_.”

 

“Not even at me when I held that all you can eat buffet in his room,” XR agrees.

 

They could hear the bear snort, “Your _Woody_ friend seemed pretty happy to forgive.”

 

There was a heavily pause in the next room. Despite a wall being the way, the three rangers could still feel the tension oozing from the next room.

 

“What’s happening?” Mira shakes XR.

 

“They’re  just… _staring_ each other down. Hit a sore spot if I’m not mistaken.”

 

“ _Woody isn't here_.” Buzz voice could freeze a magna planet it was so cold.

 

That last part was just above a whisper but they could still hear a faint, “Are you so sure about that?”

 

The three cadets held their breath at the pause. XR quickly drew his hand back, “Retreat, Abort, Make way! Maydam, incoming officer!” speeding down the hallway without looking back.

 

Booster and Mira were just a second behind but made it just in time as the doors closed behind them. The second as Buzz walked out of the holding cell.

 

He wouldn’t have seen them even if they were still right there though. He was in his own world now. Maybe he has been this whole time.

 

OOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does that speech Woody give sound familiar? I hope it does because it's from Treasure Planet. Fucking love that movie.


End file.
